


The last week on the moon, every night.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Goddesses, Love Confessions, Monologue, Moon, Oh My God, Prayer, Short, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: When one is trapped on the moon, who better to pray to than the Goddess of the Moon?





	The last week on the moon, every night.

Della Duck had met gods. Yet, over her young life she had never much prayed to anyone nor anything. Perhaps it was a stubborn pride or an apathy or something else completely. Della had stood firmly to this, but she wasn't made of steel. She wasn't even made of stone. Years upon years of being on the moon had broken many many things within her. While she had kept her will and mind despite everything, the disbelief didn't hold. 

On the last week, Della Duck prayed every night. To the only god who she believed could still hear her on this place. 

Night One. 

Della sat down and closed her eyes. She knew it would usual request a blood sacrifice of a goat before a statue but she hoped this simple gesture would be enough. Della Duck prayed, "Selene... I know you probably can't talk back to me and that we haven't talked in a while but... I'm on the moon and I've really reached my ropes end. I kinda need someone to talk to. Someone who would listen. It's a little funny. I remember when we used to talk and you just listened like I was the greatest story teller ever. 

I miss you... I miss everything. I miss earth. But right now I miss you. Selena, You were my best friend and I hope you don't hate me after all these years. If you can, please tell Donald and My Uncle Scrooge where I am. I know your dad probably won't let you leave his place, and surely won't let any of his kids go near Donald especially after that time Storkules... Well you remember. I miss you every single day, Selene. I'll talk again tomorrow night."

Night Two. 

Della Duck sat down, and looked to earth before closing her eyes. She prayed softly, "Selena, I'm back again. I told you I would be back tomorrow night. I really hope you can hear me. Even if you can't talk back, I really hope you can hear me... Do you remember that duck I told you about? That guy I was so excited to on that date with? I remember that you looked happy for me but you seemed so sad somehow. I ignored it at the time because I thought he was the one. 

We had kids. Three of them. I don't know if he's still alive or anything. He's probably not going to be there when I get back, it's been so many years that he has probably figured that I was dead and moved on with his life. I think even I appeared back on earth tomorrow that he'd probably would have a new girlfriend or be married to someone else if he hasn't died... Wouldn't that be a kick in the teeth? If the father of my children was dead when I got back to earth? .. I still miss you. I was young when he and I met, and I should have realized why you looked so sad when I told you about him. 

I... You were always there to support me and you always listened to me. You cared about me and I was so blind. It wasn't like I didn't also care about you but... I know this might be rude but I hate your dad. He was always a jerky and I felt like if I said how I really felt about you that he would have made it so I couldn't see you ever again. You were my best friend and I would rather you be my friend than disappear from me forever. I LOVE YOU, SELENE!! I loved you even back then... I'm so sorry that I never told you. I love you so much... Talk again tomorrow night, bye.."

Night three. 

Della sat down, grabbed both her hands tightly and closed both her eyes even tighter. Della Duck prayed desperately, "I still miss you, Selene. I still love you. I hope you can hear me. I hope you are still listening. I hope you don't hate me. I hope I can get back to earth someday. I hope I can see you again... Even if you don't actually feel the same way about me. Even if we can only be friends, I'd rather see you again and you not hate after all this time. Selene, do you remember that time Donald and Storkules drank all that wine and we found Don passed out on Storkules? 

Storkules was just so happy and Donnie had that smile on his face. You and I laughed about some joke I made that I can't remember now. Your dad got so mad and I couldn't see you for a while after that. I was so scared that I was never going to see you ever again but now seems so small compared to this. Everything I was so scared about seems so small compared to this. I look at the earth a lot and It looks so small. I think about how my whole life was there and how everything that I knew was there. The history of my entire species and everything other species. 

All ancient treasures that I, Don, and Scrooge found and didn't find. On tiny blue spot that I'm always reaching out for but can never get close enough to... He he... I know this is really out of nowhere and you sure as heck can't do it, but if you ever met some bird named "Gyro Gearloose" I'd like you to clock him in jaw hard enough to lose any screws he still has left. Good night and goodbye Selene, talk to you tomorrow night. Love you."

Della Duck prayed every night on her last week on the moon. And every night that week, Selene cried. Despite her tears, her father denied her requests. 

The End.


End file.
